stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Excalibur
Star Trek: Excalibur is an internet series (fan film) which follows the adventures of Captain Thomas Nelson and the crew of the . The USS Excalibur Following the events of the disastrous M-5 trials, the heavily damaged USS Excalibur returns to Earth and is put into drydock for repairs. Over the next 18 months, the ship is used as the testbed for design concepts that would later be implemented on the 2273-refit. The completely refurbished USS Excalibur is relaunched in 2269. Later, Captain Nelson beams down to Earth, Starfleet Headquarters, where he speaks with Yeoman Carter and Commodore Russell. While reading The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, he waits to talk to Admiral Yoritomo. They meet in drydock and Captain Nelson is briefed on his mission. Yoritomo asks how Nelson feels about Captain James T. Kirk and if he blames him for the M-5 incident, to which Nelson replies that he does not, having considered the whole fiasco an accident. At the end of the meeting, Nelson is given one month to clear up affairs on the USS Athena as he is then to be reassigned to oversee the Excalibur refit. The Excalibur s crew *Captain Thomas H. Nelson (CO) *Commander Jason Taylor (First Officer) *Lt Commander Erik Jorgensen (Chief Engineer) *Lt Commander Raul Mendez (Helmsman) *Dr Nathanial Baldwin (Chief Medical Officer) *Dr Jefferies (Junior Medical Officer) *LTJG Jewel Washburn (Navigator) *Lt L'Nyxx (Communications) *Lt Daniel Berry (Chief of Security) *Yeoman Tr'esa Cor'Vo'Sen (Logistics) *CPO Natel (Transporter Chief) *Lt Commander Miller (Assistant Chief Engineer) *Lt Beth Charles (Transporter Assistant) Other Characters/Star Fleet Headquarters personnel * Captain Anton Harris (Excalibur's Previous Captain) * Admiral Yoritomo (Commanding Admiral of Excalibur s Patrol area) * Commodore Russell * Yeoman Carter The show's history Star Trek: Excalibur was originally started in 2005. Due to the illegal destruction of the sets that were being built a law suit over the destruction of the sets was filed. Unfortunately, nothing came of it when the owner of the building they were renting went bankrupt. Everything was lost except for the vintage Madison chair used as part of the captain's chair and the blueprints used for constructing the sets. All their tools were stolen and everyone of the vintage Burke chairs seen in the video were also lost. Excalibur has started over and is currently looking for a new place to rebuild and funding to start full production again. The show has 9 completed scripts and 5 more in 1st and 2nd draft . Additional writers are currently being considered and the production is searching for additional crew to assist in the project. The show is based in Las Vegas NV. In July of 2011, Excalibur was about to start the construction of their new Transporter Room set, with test filming to be done upon completion. Unfortunately the 12 minute Pilot episode released in 2014 did not feature any footage of this transporter set. Its not known whether the transporter set was completed or not, the short film did feature a new character Known as Beth Charles which was the Transporter Assistant and filling in for the chief. but as far as seeing Beth Charles and her chief's work area on screen this never occurred in the first short film or vignette of this series. A short pre-series episode was to be scheduled to be produced later in 2011 in the hopes of a Christmas release. A 12 minute pilot episode was filmed between July 21 and July 22 of 2012 it was eventually released on Youtube.com in the year 2014. Production team *Executive Producer: Joseph Kerezman *Head Writer: Karen Kerezman *Producer: Jim Van Over Sr *Directors: Zoe Howard, Joseph Kerezman (Pilot) *Editing: Zoe Howard, Ian Anderson *Music: Jaedyn Conley *Sound: Ralph Miller *Camera: Thomas J Scott, Zoe Howard, Tristian Barnard *CG Effects Supervisor: Gabriel Koerner *Costume Designer: Joseph Kerezman *TOS Uniform Design: William Ware Theiss *Costumers: Elise Murray-Cameron, Joanne Kerezman *Props: Scott Brodeen, Scott Nakada *Production Design: Joseph Kerezman, Don Gaffney Scott Nakada *Storyboards: James Avalos *Effects Makeup: Toby Sells *Make Up: Dana Ginsberg, Kurt Murray-Cameron *Lighting: Ian Anderson *Construction Supervisor: Cameron Dingler *Set Construction: Mike Cornwell, Paul Walker, Mike Brandt, Damien Metz, Max Cervantes, Thomas Scott, Zoe Howard, Brian Storey, Joseph Kerezman Visual effects In the year 2010, Visual Effects artist Gabriel Koerner joined the crew and is supervising the visual effects. Excalibur is seeking additional CG effects people to work with Mr. Koerner. External links *[http://www.startrekexcalibur.com Star Trek: Excalibur website] *[http://www.youtube.com/user/USSExcalibur1705?feature=mhee Star Trek: Excalibur YouTube Channel] *[http://www.atfreeforum.com/1705excalibur/index.php?mforum=1705excalibur Star Trek: Excalibur Forum] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d760gE11CGM Excalibur Set memorial Video] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmoSiDi8ZsM&feature=related Star Trek: Excalibur Teaser #1] *[http://youtube/dTAWbLO7E0Y Excalibur Effects test] *[http://startrekreviewed.blogspot.com/2009/06/55.html Star Trek Excalibur Webpage at Star Trek Reviewed] Category:Fan films